Crash Bandicoot: The Sins of the Father
by Anacondable
Summary: The Father is a cruel, twisted man. Aided by his faithful assistants he has the power to become the most powerful man in the world, but he is doing it the evil way. The Father is a man that does not love, his sins will cause his fall by Crash Bandicoot. This is a remake of my previous Crash story, Crash Bandicoot Begins.
1. Chapter 1

**August 31st, 1996**

The Father moved slowly, it was his time. He did not have a very good life. He had only one friend, Nitrous Brio, loyal till the end. He remembered when he had met Brio, at Madame Amberly's they quickly became the best of friends, though in the decades they had known each other they had made several others. Brio was about two years younger than Neo and had a nice gesture, nicer than most. They were the best students, now they were the world's greatest criminals.

The Leader of the Committee of Evil, the Father's ultimate goal was to take control of the Earth and make it his own personal beach.

The Father looked at Brio, the chemist's mind was years ahead of most. It was he who had perfected the Evolvo Ray after the Father built it. He was experimenting with some chemicals in the Father's castle, named Cortex Castle. Brio was working on a personal project, to make life out of simple chemical reactions, he was not having much success at the moment, but the Father knew that with time, his friend would achieve the goal.

It was on the third and largest island and nearly took up the entirety of the island itself. The generator room which was at the tip of the island spilled pollutions which had scarred the island and the sea around it for years to come. Guarding the generator room, which was in capacity the largest part of the castle, on the southern tip of the castle was Pinstripe Potterroo and, somehow, his girlfriend, Tawna. Pinstripe was evolved to sentience by the Evolvo Ray, and soon after Tawna was as well, the two instantly took affection to each other, though the Father swore that Tawna had actually cared for Crash. The day the animals had started caring for each other in such a way, the evolution had allowed cross breeding between the species, was the day that the Father decided his cronies were getting out of control and needed a general. Cortex thought of Koala Kong, he was loyal and was a marsupial, but he was in no way smart enough to be a general. It was Crash Bandicoot, he had all the qualities, strength, brain and he even cared for others, like he did for Tawna.

The Father remembered telling Brio to get him three bandicoots, that was the day he had evolved Crash, Tawna and Coco. Although Tawna and Coco had both been rejected by the Cortex Vortex, a mind manipulation or persuasion device, Coco had become deadly in the process and was chained in the dungeon. Coco was technically a mutant, because her DNA had been spliced with that of a... the Father could not remember at the moment. The Father chuckled, for when he had seen the evolved Crash with Tawna he had remarked, "Eww, bandicoots in love!" It was a test, to see if the bandicoots felt shame, which they did.

The Father walked slowly, sure he was shorter and stouter than some, but he was an extremely angry being. Why the Father had a short temper, but his anger compared to that of his friend 's was nothing. When working on a rocket, it had blown up. The Father would not and could not accept his friend's death and had literally rebuilt him from the charred ruins of the rocket. It was a new techno-organic cybernetic design that had allowed him to hack into 's life force. This was slowly tinted his friend's skin, though, making it gray and then blue. approached the Father.

"Yes, doctor?" asked the Father.

"We are ready to commence the operation on Crash, also...," 's voice after becoming a cyborg had become cybernetic, it gave him the ability to hack into any object that was connected to cyberspace.

"Yes, doctor?" asked the Father.

"The Komodo Dragon has gotten wings, naturally of course, confirming my hypothesis that the lizard came form a prehistoric species that resembled the tyrannosaurus rex to an extent but was larger, with a large wingspan as well... this creature can barely fit in the dungeons," revealed .

"Get Doctor Brio to work up a formula, a sedative later, right now, let me see my prized creature," the Father smiled, rare. He knew that watching him was Uka Uka, a magical mask that plagued the Earth. There were eight masks originally, but one turned good, this one was Aku Aku. The Father had trapped Aku Aku and put him in a box on the Island beach, the Aboriginal Tribals new well enough not to touch the orange crates. Uka Uka hired the Father to plague the Earth, though for twenty years since the mask disappeared, nothing had happned. The Father vowed to use the Cortex Vortex and his Cortex Commandos to take over the Earth and free his master.

Grinning with a huge grin, the Father walked to Crash, evolved and strapped in a chair right below the Cortex Vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 31st, 1996**

The Father moved slowly, it was his time. He did not have a very good life. He had only one friend, Nitrous Brio, loyal till the end. He remembered when he had met Brio, at Madame Amberly's they quickly became the best of friends, though in the decades they had known each other they had made several others. Brio was about two years younger than Neo and had a nice gesture, nicer than most. They were the best students, now they were the world's greatest criminals.

The Leader of the Committee of Evil, the Father's ultimate goal was to take control of the Earth and make it his own personal beach.

The Father looked at Brio, the chemist's mind was years ahead of most. It was he who had perfected the Evolvo Ray after the Father built it. He was experimenting with some chemicals in the Father's castle, named Cortex Castle. Brio was working on a personal project, to make life out of simple chemical reactions, he was not having much success at the moment, but the Father knew that with time, his friend would achieve the goal.

It was on the third and largest island and nearly took up the entirety of the island itself. The generator room which was at the tip of the island spilled pollutions which had scarred the island and the sea around it for years to come. Guarding the generator room, which was in capacity the largest part of the castle, on the southern tip of the castle was Pinstripe Potterroo and, somehow, his girlfriend, Tawna. Pinstripe was evolved to sentience by the Evolvo Ray, and soon after Tawna was as well, the two instantly took affection to each other, though the Father swore that Tawna had actually cared for Crash. The day the animals had started caring for each other in such a way, the evolution had allowed cross breeding between the species, was the day that the Father decided his cronies were getting out of control and needed a general. Cortex thought of Koala Kong, he was loyal and was a marsupial, but he was in no way smart enough to be a general. It was Crash Bandicoot, he had all the qualities, strength, brain and he even cared for others, like he did for Tawna.

The Father remembered telling Brio to get him three bandicoots, that was the day he had evolved Crash, Tawna and Coco. Although Tawna and Coco had both been rejected by the Cortex Vortex, a mind manipulation or persuasion device, Coco had become deadly in the process and was chained in the dungeon. Coco was technically a mutant, because her DNA had been spliced with that of a... the Father could not remember at the moment. The Father chuckled, for when he had seen the evolved Crash with Tawna he had remarked, "Eww, bandicoots in love!" It was a test, to see if the bandicoots felt shame, which they did.

The Father walked slowly, sure he was shorter and stouter than some, but he was an extremely angry being. Why the Father had a short temper, but his anger compared to that of his friend 's was nothing. When working on a rocket, it had blown up. The Father would not and could not accept his friend's death and had literally rebuilt him from the charred ruins of the rocket. It was a new techno-organic cybernetic design that had allowed him to hack into 's life force. This was slowly tinted his friend's skin, though, making it gray and then blue. approached the Father.

"Yes, doctor?" asked the Father.

"We are ready to commence the operation on Crash, also...," 's voice after becoming a cyborg had become cybernetic, it gave him the ability to hack into any object that was connected to cyberspace.

"Yes, doctor?" asked the Father.

"The Komodo Dragon has gotten wings, naturally of course, confirming my hypothesis that the lizard came form a prehistoric species that resembled the tyrannosaurus rex to an extent but was larger, with a large wingspan as well... this creature can barely fit in the dungeons," revealed .

"Get Doctor Brio to work up a formula, a sedative later, right now, let me see my prized creature," the Father smiled, rare. He knew that watching him was Uka Uka, a magical mask that plagued the Earth. There were eight masks originally, but one turned good, this one was Aku Aku. The Father had trapped Aku Aku and put him in a box on the Island beach, the Aboriginal Tribals new well enough not to touch the orange crates. Uka Uka hired the Father to plague the Earth, though for twenty years since the mask disappeared, nothing had happned. The Father vowed to use the Cortex Vortex and his Cortex Commandos to take over the Earth and free his master.

Grinning with a huge grin, the Father walked to Crash, evolved and strapped in a chair right below the Cortex Vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Crash, Crash, Crash," began Neo "the Father" Cortex. "You are my greatest creation. Evolved to perfection. Your _girlfriend_ -," The Father looked over to Tawna, who sat by two Lab Assistants. She shook her head, but the Father knew, after all, why else would she have come to witness him under the Cortex Vortex. She claimed to prefer Pinstripe, and while Cortex knew that she spent her nights, occasionally, with the Potteroo, it was not where her heart was. "- is not yours anymore. Perhaps you can win her back. Perhaps." Crash looked intently, as if memorizing every word. The bandicoot did not talk in English, Welsh or Irish, for some strange reason, in French, gibberish or bandicoot. "The Evolvo Ray was perfected and your birth proved it, I am your father Crash. You have the amazing tornado ability that none other gained, not Pinstripe, not Tawna, not Coco, not Tiny and not Kong. You can fight to harmony, broken lab assistants prove this. I hope the Cortex Vortex works, for your sake."

Electricity jammed through Crash's circuits, frying some of them. To Cortex, the experiment ended in a success, with Crash's mind successfully being persuaded to the "dark side", but he did not know the truth. He did not know that Aku Aku had escaped his confinement, he did not know that the experiment had actually failed.

"Now Crash, your first assignment will be to find the robotic masks, Aku Aku and Uka Uka so we can destroy the first and free the latter. These masks, as I have hypothesized are not the result of a Soviet Science experiment in their entirety, I believe, that they are actually clones of the native gods, made out of the DNA of the latter," The Father paused and looked at Crash who listened intently. "There are eight cybernetic masks, seven malignant, one benign. We are looking for the one benign one so we can destroy him. You and I bear a unique talent, we can hack into it as to put bear it on your face for immunity. If we can find the secret behind this mask, then we can most likely find a way to initiate the old native ritual to find the true mask and find true power. You will lead my Cortex Commandos." The Father looked over to Brio and declared, "This bandicoot will be my general!"

"Bon, je vais le faire, or shall I say, I understand," Crash replied in English! He did not truly understand if what Cortex was doing was for the good, but he would try and follow the orders. "I have an idea, the current from here will send me to Island, won't it?... good exercise."

"GOD, you're so annoying!" joked Neo. That was how it seemed, at first, but then he clutched Crash by the fur and kicked him out of the window, yes the current would carry him there. This bandicoot was smarter than the rest, Crash understood that the swim to the boat would strengthen the muscles that the Vortex fused.

**Cortex Castle Dungeons**

Little did the Father know that in the dungeons of Cortex Castle, which spanned a length of over twice the area of the castle and was below sea level, was Aku Aku. The mask had the intention of looking for Coco Bandicoot, who was completing the Gauntlet. She had failed the Cortex Vortex but had everyday begged the Father to let her join the Commandos. Pinstripe had told her that if she completed the Gauntlet and escaped the dungeon, she could join. Front flip jumping past a mound of fire, Coco nearly fell back when she saw the mask in front of her. It fled and Coco chased him, jumping past TNT crates she grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. TNT crates were deadly, touching them once with even a tiny fiber would prompt a fast three count and a small fire filled explosion.

She, like other Cortex Commando recruits could easily outrace the bomb, Aku Aku wriggled out of her hands and went forth. Coco jumped and squarely landed on a TNT crate, doing a backflip she got off it and to a metal bar. Spinning with her legs she escaped the explosion and once again caught Aku. '_She's the one. She can destroy the Father and his evil legacy_,' thought Aku Aku. His colourful feathers began to glow brightly, becoming golden. His face was wooden, but slightly resembled that of an ape. Ancient carvings powered him with the strength of the Totem Gods channeling threw him. "I am no enemy of yours, believe me," Aku said flatly. He grimaced a little in pain when she squeezed him.

"Talk," she said, cutely but firmly. Aku could tell that in her evolved age she was no more than eight years old. First the Father had evolved her and then imprisoned her, was it all just a scheme to corrupt such an innocent thing.

"The Father and his legacy is trying to destroy what you are, do not attack me," pleaded Aku. "I have a story to tell you, your response afterwards will tell me which side you belong to."

"The Father, Neo Cortex, comes from a place called Bulgaria, his family immigrated to the United States shortly afterward," began Aku. "He began to hate the world after several tumultuous experiments. What he wishes to do is get your brother, Crash Bandicoot, to destroy me so that nobody opposes him. He used the Vortex on Crash, I ensured it failed but nobody else knows that. He wants to kill everything he does not like, do you not understand, he wants to use you to destroy the world. It truly is a beautiful place, one of everything a young girl like you should see. Let go of me and I'll take you to Island, where hopefully you will understand."  
>Intrigued, Coco let go.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

** Island**

Crash thought constantly as to why the first island on the archipelago was named Island, it sounded like Insanity island. The lab assistants understood him when he spoke gibberish, that was why they were on the islands beach, building what appeared to be a hut, but was actually a hut with a car garage and a lab underneath it which in turn would connect to a teleportation hub.

Crash had ordered them to do so, they would do it. On the other hand, Crash could sense that the mask was near, in the native village. Going down a path likely constructed by the tribes of Papu Papu, Crash ran, like an insane hobo.

A slow turtle walked in front of him, Crash kicked it and it went flying like a football. Of course Crash had seen football matches, in North America he had heard that the people called it soccer. There were some other turtles that walked in front of Crash's way, but the crafty bandicoot, not wasting any time, simply jumped over them, and how he jumped. By the time the jump had finished, Crash had gotten to a pit, likely dug by the natives to capture hogs.

Crash looked on the other side, there was a hog, looking down in the pit. The ever clever Crash thought of an idea, to put it into play, he stepped back, jumped over the pit and landed right on the hog. The pig screamed, turned around and began running down the path. The hog was going to run into a tree, when Crash's humane instincts stepped in, he smacked the pig in the head and it seemed to obey. Crash began riding it around like a horse, it would obey him!

The pig snorted and began to switch paths.

Crash smacked it.

The pig snorted again.

Crash smacked it again.

The hog came to an abrupt stop and Crash went flying into the air. All the bandicoot could exclaim was "Woah!" Then, as Crash began to fall back down to the Earth, he began to black out, the height was too much for him, he could not handle it. Then it all went black.

**Cortex Castle Dungeons**

"So, the Father does not care at all?" asked Coco, obviously betrayed by the revelations that the powerful witch-doctor mask, Aku Aku, had told her. The Father had always appeared to be a father-figure to them all, and despite his coldness, they all believed he had truly cared. Why was the Father, this Bulgarian mad man just using them for his own plans of domination.

"Come with me, child, we will stop the Father," offered Aku Aku.

"I... I will," Coco said after about a five minute period of nothingness. Then she spoke again, "There's another bandicoot, Crash, he's their leader, we need to stop him. If my calculations are correct, he should be doing his first mission right now!"

"His first mission is to find me, I better not disappoint him. You think that you can beat him in a fair fight?" asked Aku Aku.

"I know I can."


End file.
